


The Greatest Gift of All

by MyriadMariam



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Christmas, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriadMariam/pseuds/MyriadMariam
Summary: Christmas is arriving.Oowada panics. Just a little bit.(quite a lot)
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	The Greatest Gift of All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GauntletKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GauntletKnight/gifts).



> Happy New Year, Gauntlet!!!  
> And if you're not Gauntlet, Happy New Year to you anyway!!

"You want to give him a present?"

Oowada nodded. "Yeah."

"And you want to make it, like, really fancy and stuff?"

"Mhm."

Asahina sighed. "Then why are you asking US?"

"I can't just straight up ask him, 'what do you want for Christmas', can I? Oowada protested. 

"Yes you can!" Asahina retorted. 

"It has to be a surprise!!"

"No it doesn't!! This is NOT a Secret Santa! You didn't enter the secret Santa!" Aoi exclaimed.

"Yes, because I could've gotten Togami!"

"Just ASK ISHIMARU what he wants! It's not that hard!!" Asahina demanded.

"Hina." Oogami warned. "Calm down."

Asahina pouted, but said no more.

Oogami turned her attention to Oowada. "Oowada, I understand you want to surprise Ishimaru with a splendid gift, but I fail to understand why you are asking us specifically."

Oowada fiddled with his jacket nervously. "Well...you guys are friends with him, right? Can't you ask him stuff he likes?"

Oogami shook her head. "Oowada, I do not mean to sound unkind, but surely you, who is closer to him than both of us, would have a better idea of what he wants than we do?"

"I tried asking him." Mondo frowned at the memory.

Ishimaru had more or less reassured him that he didn't care what he was given, and that Oowada really shouldn't waste so much time on his gift. 

Which told him nothing.

"It didn't go well." Oowada admitted.

"Why don't you just ask him what he l instead of asking for Christmas presents?" Asahina asked. "Get to know what he likes, and then you can buy something super good."

"You two did have a disagreement a few days ago," Oogami added, "so maybe you two can rebuild your relationship also."

"I guess I could." Oowada shrugged. "But I'd probably be better off getting him textbooks for Christmas."

Oogami and Asahina glared at him disapprovingly.

"I was joking!" Oowada threw his hand up in a placating gesture. "But he barely talks about anything BUT schoolwork! What am I supposed to do?!

Oogami smiled. "Perhaps you can use this to your advantage."

"Thank you again to agreeing to a tutoring session, Oowada!" Ishimaru beamed at him. "I will ensure you improve academically!"

"Uh, thanks." Oowada smiled tentatively.

"I will see you at the school gates after school ends. I recall, we are going to the restaurant nearby, correct?"

"Yeah, the fast food place!"

"Alright! Goodbye, Oowada!"

As Ishimaru marched off, Oowada glared at Asahina, who was hiding nearby with a smile.

"If this fails, you owe me donuts, Hina." Oowada muttered.

Oowada was only ten minutes in when he realised he'd made a grave mistake.

Ishimaru was the top of the class. Oowada, on the other hand, was somewhere near the bottom. Getting tutored by the smartest guy in the class would require him to actually study hard, with no chance of small talk or chit-chat. And right now, he STILL didn't know what Ishimaru was saying.

"Oowada? Please tell me you understand this." Ishimaru frowned, concerned.

"Uhhh...can we have a break? This is getting kind of confusing."

Ishimaru looked unconvinced, but put down his pen anyway.

This was his chance!

"So... Ishimaru." Oowada tried to calm his nerves. "What kinda stuff have you been doing lately?"

Ishimaru slammed his book shut with sudden vigor, eyes twinkling. "Professor Makoto and I like to study television shows on a bi-weekly basis!"

"Study..... _TV shows??_ "

"Yes! There are plenty of shows that are extremely enjoyable! In fact, Makoto has found a movie that he finds specifically enjoyable that we will be watching the next time we meet!" Ishimaru continued, delighted. "It's called....Robot....something. I don't fully remember the title."

"Are there any movies you want to watch?" Oowada asked.

Ishimaru thought for a moment. "No!"

No? I suppose buying a film is out of the question..

"Oowada! You look upset. Is something the matter?" Ishimaru asked.

"No! Nothing. Um, are you sure you don't want anything for Christmas?"

Ishimaru shook his head. "Oowada, I've already told you I do not mind what you get me! As long as it's not expensive, that is!"

"I know, but..." He trailed off sheepishly. 

Oowada was cut off by a reassuring hand landing on his shoulder.

"You do not need to be so worried about my gift! I have already said that I do not mind whatever I receive, so please.... don't worry so much, okay?" Ishimaru smiled warmly.

"Alright, but-"

"No buts! Stop worrying!"

"But-"

"No." Ishimaru shook his head. "I cannot believe you! You have 14 other people to buy gifts for! Please tell me you are not this worried about everybody else! Because, if you are-"

"No!! It's just your gift!!" 

"Just....mine?" Ishimaru furrowed his brows in confusion. "But why is that?"

Oowada was at a loss for words. "Uh..."

"I am under the impression that we are friends, Oowada! Am I wrong? Did I inconvenience you-"

"No!!! No, we are friends, it's just that, that..." 'That you're a close friend of mine and I wouldn't want to mess things up?'

He can't say THAT.

Oowada settled for: "I don't really know the stuff you like apart from studying."

Ishimaru blinked. 

And then began to laugh heartily.

It lasted for a few moments as Oowada stared at him in surprise, before Ishimaru eventually stopped, still grinning.

"That's it? Oowada, I assure you that I now have things I find enjoyable that are not studying!"

Oowada opened his mouth to reply, but Ishimaru continued speaking.

"If that truly is the root of all of your worries concerning my gift, I must tell you that you are being unreasonable! After all, the greatest gift of all is your company! I would really prefer something small and simple, I do not want anything fancy! But Oowada, if you are still concerned, I could compile a list of my likes and dislikes for you!"

_'The greatest gift of all is my company?'_

"Y-You don't need to make a list, but thanks for the offer." Oowada managed to reply, flushing slightly.  
"Ok then! In that case, if you don't mind, I would like to declare this break over!"

"Are you still concerned, Oowada?"

Oogami and Asahina had pulled Oowada aside at lunchtime, under the guise of 'swimming practice'. They actually did practice sometimes, but right now, they were discussing Ishimaru's gift.

"Sort of...not exactly." Oowada scratched at his neck. "He doesn't mind what I get him."

"That's what you told us last time." Asahina pouted.

"Yeah, but I still want to make it special. And I don't really think that asking Ishimaru would solve that."

"Oowada, if I may ask," Oogami began, "why are you so concerned about Ishimaru's gift? I was under the impression you were also close with Leon."

"Yeah, but I know what to get Leon, but..." 'But I don't want to disappoint Ishimaru.' Which is stupid, considering the guy literally said he didn't care what he got, but the worry existed anyway!! 

When Oowada trailed off, Asahina gave Oogami a look that made her raise her eyebrows.

"What was that all about?" 

Oogami coughed. "Nothing. I'm not too sure that we can help you anymore."

"Yeah.." Asahina shrugged. "I mean, if you want to give him something important, I don't think we're the best people to ask. In fact, I think the person to ask is one person, and he's right in front of me."

Oowada nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Asahina, and you too Oogami."

"You can call me Hina." Hina smiled. "I'll see you later!"

Hmm. 

Oowada stared at the block of wood before him.

_'I would really prefer something small and simple...'_

He continued to whittle down the piece of wood, deep in thought. Oowada had definitely dodged a bullet when he'd discovered Ishimaru disliked fancy things. All of his ideas before were super extra, and frankly quite expensive. He definitely couldn't give him a wood carving - nobody knows about that yet; he's determined to keep that a secret for now. It's unlikely Ishimaru likes jewellery, and he doesn't recall him having a sweet tooth. He could try clothes; Ishimaru mentioned in passing that the only clothes he wears are his uniform. But there's a large variety of clothes he could buy, he's not exactly a fashionista......

Oowada stared at the tiny piece of wood in his hands. 

Crap.

Ishimaru had told him not to worry, yet here he was WORRYING. 

With a sigh, Oowada placed down the small piece of wood on his table. It's getting quite close to Christmas, and he didn't want to be shopping on Christmas Eve.

You know what? Clothes it is!

It's Christmas.

It's Christmas it's Christmas it's Christmas it's Christmas-

Oowada heard a sharp knock at his door and he panicked, rushing to the door.

"Merry Christmas!"

Hina and Oogami stood at the door.

"Make sure you come to the party, ok? And don't put your present under the tree: that was for the secret santa participants only!!" Hina explained.

"I'll see you then!" Oowada smiled shakily before closing the door.

The party's in twenty minutes. In twenty minutes, there will be the party. The present is wrapped - ALL of the presents were wrapped, even the small stuff he'd gotten for people like Togami and Celeste, and yet his stomach was twisting up into knots.

And when the doorbell rang and Naegi answered, telling him that the party started now, Oowada stared at the clock in shock. It seems like moments ago he'd finished wrapping the presents, and now Oowada was on autopilot, his mind racing a hundred miles an hour, and his body picking up Christmas presents and putting them in a bag.

The party is loud. 

Very loud.

Oowada must've been a little late, as Ishimaru marched towards him the second he stepped through the door and berated him. Thankfully, he didn't seem too angry.

Maizono glanced around anxiously. "We still need to wait for Fukawa...Makoto, are you sure she's coming?"  
Naegi nodded, although he looked a little uncertain. "I sent Togami to get her...she should be here soon enough."

And soon enough, a frustrated Togami stepped inside, with a blushing Fukawa following suit.

"Makoto, don't make me do this again." Togami glowered.

"Sorry about that!" Naegi laughed nervously. "Anyway, since we're all here, it's _time to distribute the presents_!"

Hina and Oogami liked their presents. Leon and Hagakure REALLY liked their presents. And just as Celeste grudgingly accepted a pair of shoes, Ishimaru was striding towards him, smiling cutel - BRIGHTLY in his white uniform.

"Oowada! Here you go!" He pushed a white box into Oowada's hands. 

A white box? Huh, it's kinda big, but it's not tiny either. Since the box isn't too big, it's probably not something like clothes...good. If they'd given each other the same presents it would've been a little awkward.

"Do not just examine the box!" Ishimaru commanded nervously. "Open it!"

"Okay, okay..." Oowada opened the box and..  
Coupons?

He shook them out of the box to see two £10 coupons at the place they revised at a few days ago!

"I apologise if the gift is too small, I did not have a high price limit!" Ishimaru bowed.

"H-Hey, you don't need to bow!! This is actually quite neat! Thanks, Ishi!" Oowada grinned.

"No problem!! I'm glad you liked it!!" Ishimaru smiled back.

"T-Talking about presents..." Oowada rummaged around in his bag. It's now or never! 

Oowada took out the present, shoddily wrapped in polka dot paper. "HERE'S YOUR GIFT!" he exclaimed, passing it to Ishimaru.

"T-Thanks!!" Ishimaru opened the gift slowly, being careful not to rip the wrapping paper too much. "O-Oh!"

It was just two pairs of jumpers and matching jeans, but Ishimaru seemed absolutely delighted!

"Thank you so much!" Ishimaru bowed low. "I REALLY like this!!"  
"You're welcome! I REALLY LIKED YOUR GIFT AS WELL!" Oowada replied loudly, voice raising of its own accord.  
"BUT YOUR GIFT WAS WAY BETTER THAN MINE!!" Ishimaru boomed, tears pooling in his eyes. 

"YOURS WAS STILL GOOD, ISHI!"

Ishimaru blinked, confused. " _Ishi?_ "

And suddenly, everything seemed so _quiet_ as Ishimaru caught his eye.

Oowada could vaguely hear Hina giggling in the background. 

"SORRY! It just, uh slipped out.."

"No, that nickname is actually quite cute!" Ishimaru snickered. "I like it! Please call me that from now on!""

"O-Okay, Ishi!" Oowada stuttered, heart pounding.

"If I find a nickname for you, I'll let you know..Wada-san? Da-san???" Ishimaru raised an eyebrow. "Neither of those fit...then, if we were to use your given name..." Ishimaru trailed off, deep in thought before his eyes lit up. "Mon-chan!" He declared. 

This time, Hina burst out into loud peals laughter, and even Oogami hid a giggle behind her hand. 

"T-That's a little...." 

"What's wrong, Mon-chan?" Ishimaru asked innocently as Oowada turned into a red, stuttering mess. "Should I not refer to you as your given name?". 

"M-Maybe just stick with Oowada for now..."

_I'm not sure my heart can take it...._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
